


Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is trying to get work done when Grantaire interrupts hsi meeting so badly everyone leaves to go off and dye their hair and have fun with Grantaire. Well Enjolras will NOT tolerate being left out of the fun or being boring!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery

Grantaire stood up on a chair and waited for the rest of the group to notice and hopefully shut up. When most of the babble quieted down, he looked out at all of his friends and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have lost a bet. A rather drastic one at that."

"What'd you do?" asked Bahorel.

"Yeah, why are you interrupting all of us?" growled Enjolras, upset that everyone's attention had shifted so quickly and to the least productive person in the room.

"I have to dye my hair. Who wants to join me?" Grantaire threw his arms out wide and grinned as a few people started blurting things out.

"Count me in, I want pink streaks!" said Cosette.

"I just want to watch," said Bahorel.

"I think I want to try something green," said Courfeyrac. "What do you think, Jehan?"

"That could look cool. My ginger hair is best left alone but maybe I'll find some extensions to put in it."

"Violet or blue would look good in mine, I think," said Éponine.

By the time Grantaire rounded up everyone who was going to leave with him and either dye their hair or watch the people who were going to mess with hair dyes Enjolras was left alone in the room. Stupid college students and their fascination with screwing around with their hair. Everyone probably thought he was the boring one, well maybe Combeferre didn't, he'd left just to make sure no one hurt themselves, but the rest of them might. Enjolras wanted to work and they wanted a night off. Pfft.

"This is certainly the worst meeting I've ever been to," he said aloud. "And I will not stand for that. 'Enjolras is married to patria' they say, well not tonight! Tonight I'll be married to partia! If that's a thing. I can have fun and also look at all of my notes and do some planning by myself."

He moodily headed out to the store he was sure the other's hadn't gone to and found the hair dye aisle. Oh, this would be fun indeed.

"So Grantaire, what did you have in mind?" asked Combeferre. "This is your punishment after all." Courfeyrac, Cosette, and Éponine already had their boxes of dye but Grantaire had waited for them all to be ready for him to reveal what he was doing.

He smirked and said, "I know exactly what I'm doing and despite how bad of an idea it is, I'm doing it whether it gets me killed or not." He held up a box containing the exact color of Enjolras's hair.

"NO WAY!" shouted Courfeyrac as everyone, including Combeferre, laughed.

"This is the best worst idea you've ever had," said Jehan. "Are you going to make it uncurl a bit and be more like Enjolras's waves or are you going to look like blond Hagrid?"

"Blond Hagrid for sure," said Grantaire. "I cannot possibly pass that up."

Bossuet ran his fingers over the little hair he had left and said, "You guys all suck."

"I'm not dying my hair either because I value my heath and my head, but we can do tie dying while they play with chemicals," said Joly. "There's some white t-shirts here on sale if anyone needs them."

"Dear God," said Bahorel with a laugh. "We're going to look like a hippie band when we go back to school tomorrow."

"We're in college, it's okay," said Grantaire as they went over to look at plain shirts.

Enjolras was tempted to call his mother and ask her for help with dying his hair but he felt like that would ruin the purpose of doing this all by himself. He was supposed to surprise everyone, including his parents when he next saw them.

The bathroom felt almost foreign to him with the paper towels and newspapers all over the counter and floor. He wasn't sure if this was to prove something to everyone anymore or if he actually wanted to do this because he thought his hair might look good, or at least make Grantaire flip. He eyed the curling iron and strengthened his resolve. There was no backing out from this. He reread the instructions again and mentally thanked God that his blond hair wouldn't put up much of a fight when changing to black.

All of Les Amis showed up at the college before Enjolras did. Many people stared as they walked past and those who knew Grantaire and Enjolras had a laugh at Grantaire's now blond hair.

"Enjolras is normally earlier than we are, I wonder what's taking him so long," said Combeferre. Even he had been talked into accepting a tie dye shirt and the whole group of them looked more colorful than the graffiti wall.

Enjolras himself was running late because he was trying to find a hoodie that would cover his hair until he decided to reveal it and also because he didn't catch any sleep the night before. Traffic seemed to be worse than usual and he hoped he could still catch Les Amis before they all separated to go to class. He finally got a place to park and ran to the courtyard where they usually met in the morning and then nearly fainted.

The tie dye shirts hit him first. That he could handle.

The bright streaks of color in some of his friend's hair hit next. He could deal with that as well.

His eyes skimmed over Grantaire and didn't even register that it was Grantaire until he looked into his eyes and nearly fainted.

"GRANTAIRE?"

Grantaire chuckled and the group walked over to Enjolras, many laughing at Enjolras's reaction. "Yep, it's me, Grantaire. Surprised, Enjolras?"

Words failed Enjolras as he continued staring. Grantaire looked pleased with himself, smirking and laughing at the confusedly astonished Enjolras until Enjolras reached up without taking his eyes off of Grantaire and pulled down his hood.

There was a small moment of silence before all of their friends started laughing even harder, moving from amusement to hysterics and in some cases tears.

"You didn't," breathed Grantaire, his turn to be confusedly astonished.

"I did," said Enjolras with a laugh as he took one of Grantaire's hands and put it in his hair. "I wanted to um, not be left out but I seem to have, ah, made this a little awkward."

"You could say that. Just- MY GOD!" Grantaire looked Enjolras in the eyes and they both cracked up. Enjolras clung to Grantaire for support and Grantaire pulled his phone out, held it away from them, and took a quick selfie with a laughing Enjolras.

"Hey! Do it with me looking this time." Enjolras looked at the camera and grinned even wider than Grantaire was. "This is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Same. You know though, Enjolras…" Grantaire turned Enjolras's head and said, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. That's what I was thinking but, what the hell was going through your mind?"

"The thing about idioms is that they tend to be true for nearly everyone, Grantaire."

"I have the hugest crush on you in the whole wide world Enjolras, I don't think you were thinking the same th-" Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck and pulled him in for an open mouthed, sloppy, far too early in the morning kiss. Grantaire's eyes widened with shock and he eventually gave in and kissed what would have been his reflection the day before.


End file.
